Enough
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Set at the beginning of Season 4 where Dean is rescued from Hell by Castiel. He's not the only one who was though. Cheyenne Chambers was as well and has quite the past with Dean Winchester that slowly unfolds. Sam/OC pairing as well with Ruby and Anna involved. Some chapters are based on actual episodes that happened in Season 4, but tweaked to my liking. Read if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

**Enough**

Chapter 1

Screaming. Pain. Fire. Blood.

There was so much blood. Everywhere she looked, when her eyes weren't plucked from her skull, there was deep crimson liquid that kept people alive. She wasn't though, she was dead. No heartbeat, no pulse, nothing. Every part of her body was ripped straight from the bone, muscles rippling with every tear. Once she was nothing more than bones dangling from a rack, like a slab of ribs on a grill, everything would reappear magically and the torment would start all over again. She lost count how many times daily she'd been ripped to shreds and tortured, thinking her tear ducts had dried up only to be sadly mistaken when more would flow. Her screams fell on deaf ears and struggles ceased to matter because there was no escaping where she was and where she'd always stay.

Or so she thought.

Her name was Cheyenne Chambers, though people close to her called her CC or Chey for short. Growing up, she learned early in life that it wasn't full of rainbows and happy endings. She'd barely turned 10 when her parents were killed by a Demon, after being possessed. The Chambers were known as hunters, killing any supernatural creatures that posed a threat to the human race. Vampires, ghosts, witches, werewolves, Demons…it didn't matter what creature it was; it was the hunter's responsibility to vanquish them from the earth. The Chambers weren't the only family in the hunting business; there were far too many creatures to deal with for the Chambers by themselves. So from the age of 4, Cheyenne was put through hunting school instead of regular school, her family constantly on the road preventing her from receiving a regular education. Her sister, Addison, was 8 years older than her and far more skilled than Cheyenne ever thought about. She too was trained from the age of 4 and honed her skills while Cheyenne didn't take it seriously. Part of her didn't believe in the supernatural, too much of a realist and that was ultimately her downfall.

To escape the physical, mental and emotional pain, Cheyenne delved into the deepest recesses of her mind, thinking about people who meant the most to her. Addison. Parents. Fellow hunters. Flashbacks from moments in her life that meant the most to her, which were few and far between. They didn't have regular Christmases or Thanksgivings, spending all of their childhood moving from motel to motel. Fake identifications and credit card fraud amongst other illegal things made hunters some of the worst criminals in the United States. Even though they were saving people's lives one day at a time, they had to break and enter a lot, destroy burial grounds, lie and often ran into people connected to a supernatural creature trying to kill hunters in order to protect the monster. Cheyenne thought it was all pretty pointless, but Addison's determination to extinguish as many creatures as possible kept that small flame of believability burning deep inside of her.

One minute she was being tortured again and the next, a flash of white light through the thick blood caking her face illuminated all around her. Teal eyes snapped open it seemed a minute later, lying flat on her back in pure darkness. Every part of Cheyenne's broke out in chills and she coughed out harshly, trying to suck in as much oxygen as she could. Where the hell was she? Cheyenne's mind screamed at her she had to get out, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body. With a trembling hand, Cheyenne reached down into the pocket of the blue jeans she had on and felt a hard object, her body breaking out into a cold sweat. Beads formed on her forehead and Cheyenne knew the oxygen would soon run short, a fight burning deep within her soul she thought was long dowsed. Pulling the object up, Cheyenne could tell just from the touch alone it was a lighter and immediately flicked it on, trying a few times. It was a small light, but showed her where exactly she was and why she had to escape.

A wooden coffin.

Closing her eyes, Cheyenne knew the worst thing she could do was panic and could see a very small opening between the coffin and lid. Digging her fingers into the dirt and siding, Cheyenne tried opening it and groaned when it wouldn't budge, feeling as though she was dying of thirst. Her throat felt like it was on fire and her whole body ached from head to toe. There was no way she'd die in this coffin though, refusing to go out without a fight and tried again, feeling the lid start to give. Gritting her teeth and using all the strength she could muster up, Cheyenne managed to break off a portion of the lid only for mountains of dirt to pile on top of her. She pushed through it all though, holding her breath and plowed both hands to the surface, feeling cool air brush against her fingertips. That gave her plenty willpower to fight through the dirt, using the grass that surrounded her to pull her body from the ground. Cheyenne was covered from head to toe in dirt, her arms aching painfully and kept crawling until her entire body was out of the unmarked grave. The moon was full and shined down on her as Cheyenne rolled over on her back, staring up at the midnight sky full of stars. It was possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and Cheyenne breathed in as much air as possible, not moving an inch for several long minutes.

Possibly hours.

While lying there in the soft grass, Cheyenne's tired mind raced with multiple questions, trying to make sense of what just happened. The last thing she remembered was being on that rack by her bones, blood, guts, torn muscle and flesh surrounding her, along with ear-piercing screams. She was dead, her soul condemned in Hell and now she was…here. Where was here? How did she go from being in Hell to pulling herself out of an unmarked grave? Cheyenne remembered how she died and suddenly lifted the t-shirt she wore, not seeing one mark on her. It was dark and her eyesight wasn't very clear, so Cheyenne covered her stomach, resting her arms at her sides. Swallowing, she winced at the burning in her throat and Cheyenne knew she had to move, had to force herself to find some sustenance quickly. Preferably a few gallons of water. Closing her eyes, she rolled over on her stomach and slowly pushed up on her knees, looking around the secluded wooded area.

Where the hell had Addison buried her body? She remembered being with her sister, her jade eyes being the very last thing Cheyenne saw before she died. How was she supposed to explain to her sister she was back from the dead? Cheyenne couldn't worry about that right now, noticing she was in the same clothes she'd died in and wondered how much time passed. Maybe Addison was dead and resting in peace, maybe this was the future 100 years down the road. Judging by the surroundings, Cheyenne honestly didn't know and had to find out, shakily getting to her feet. Her jeans, t-shirt, hair and body parts that weren't covered by clothing were caked in dirt, not to mention the inside of the bra she had on. Grunting, Cheyenne stumbled shakily to her feet and dusted the dirt from her jeans off, squinting her eyes trying to see past 3 feet in front of her. Which way was she supposed to go? Shrugging, Cheyenne had nothing to lose and headed right through the trees, going slow so she didn't run into a tree or trip over anything. It was amazing she still had her black tennis shoes on and they didn't look too worse for wear.

Eventually, Cheyenne escaped the wooded area and came to a deserted country road that had no street lights. The moon gave off enough light for her to decipher the sign a few 100 feet away down the road at a nearby stop sign. Cheyenne trekked in that direction, forcing one foot in front of the other and finally stopped in front of the sign. **Colorado Springs, Colorado.** What the HELL was she doing all the way in Colorado? None of this made any sense considering Cheyenne had been killed in Kansas City, Missouri. Why would Addison drag her all the way to Colorado Springs and bury her body in the middle of woods? The street was also cut off, so Cheyenne could only go left or right unless she wanted to journey through more grass. She decided to go right, staying on the side of the road and hoped she found shelter soon so she could at least shower.

Sure enough, a half a mile down the road stood an old small rickety house that looked completely abandoned. There was no way she could walk any further, not without rest and crossed the street toward the abandoned house. This wasn't the first old shack Cheyenne would stay in and it definitely wouldn't be the last. Being a hunter required her to stay in a lot of dumps and cheap motels, nothing Ritzy or glamorous. Walking up the few creaking steps that lead to the front door, Cheyenne went to the window first to peer inside and didn't see anyone. There was an old 1989 Cutlass Sierra sitting in the driveway, so she wasn't sure if someone lived here or not. The car looked abandoned as well, a thick layer of dust and dirt covering it a surefire sign. If someone did live here, they were in for a rude awakening because Cheyenne couldn't keep going in her current condition, not without rest and sustenance. Grabbing the web covered doorknob, Cheyenne turned it and pushed open the door, coughing as a huge cloud of dust blew in her face.

Waving the dust away, Cheyenne stepped inside the house and looked around, eyebrows furrowing in thought. There was a living room attached to a kitchen and a small hallway that linked to a bathroom and bedroom. That was it. It really was a small shack and the best thing Cheyenne had seen in a long time besides the stars earlier in the woods. Shutting the door behind her, Cheyenne checked the one bedroom and bathroom to make sure she was completely alone, keeping her guard up. It was her hunter's instinct and hadn't died even after her death. The next room Cheyenne went for was the kitchen, looking in the small old-fashioned white fridge and saw it was completely stocked. Same with the cabinets and everything was updated, none of it expired. Judging by the year on the boxes of food, Cheyenne surmised it was still the year 2008 since some of it expired toward the month of December and a lot in 2009. Snatching the milk out of the fridge, Cheyenne checked the expiration date, which was September 28th and took the cap off to smell it. It wasn't sour and smelled fresh, so she took a chance and sipped it, coming to the conclusion it was sometime in September, which meant she'd been gone 4 months.

After chugging nearly half of the gallon and then moving to the bottled water in the fridge, Cheyenne put the milk back in the fridge and moved down the hallway toward the bathroom. Without a second thought, she stripped and kicked her clothes to the side so they wouldn't get drenched, hissing at what she found under the dim lighting of the bathroom on her left side. It was a huge red handprint seared into her skin that covered her entire hip and part of her left lower abdomen. How the hell did she get this and who gave it to her? Or what? Would it sting if she stepped into the shower to wash away the dirt and grime? Cheyenne didn't care and kicked the shower sprays on, making the water as hot as she could stand it before stepping inside, almost convulsing at how wonderful it felt. The hot liquid flowed down her body, washing away the night's events as the dirt went down the drain. Surprisingly, there was a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and body wash with a rag, even a woman shaver.

Cheyenne stepped out almost an hour later, grabbing a towel that hung on the rack and wrapped her body around it, feeling completely exhausted from head to toe. She snatched her clothes from the bathroom floor and dried off, heading toward the bedroom to see if there were any clothes she could snag. Sure enough, jeans, t-shirts, socks, undergarments and shoes all her size waited for her in the small closet. She barely managed to pull on a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt with some kind of white design on it, socks, black bra and panties and black steel toed boots, eyeballing the bed. All she wanted was a few hours of sleep to recharge her body and then Cheyenne would try to get the car started outside so she could find Addison. She had to still be alive if it'd only been 4 months since she'd been dead. Cheyenne slipped the boots on because she was used to sleeping with something on her feet, always on the run and ready to jump out of a bed in a second. Sinking down on the bed, Cheyenne closed her eyes and let her body fall back, surprised by how soft it was considering how old this house had to be.

Just as she shut her eyes, something that sounded like static from a television began filtering through the house. It was soft at first, but the louder it got, the more piercing it became and Cheyenne clamped her hands over her ears. When windows began shattering, she rolled off the bed instinctively and landed on the floor with a thud, the sound growing louder by the second. She had to get out of the house, even with how tired she was. There was no way Cheyenne could sleep with this incessant ear-piercing ringing in her ears and all around her. Stumbling out of the room and down the hallway, Cheyenne didn't bother grabbing anything besides a pair of steel toed black boots, knowing she could hotwire the Cutlass if need-be. While sifting in the bedroom, she came across a wad of cash that would get her to Nebraska, her home state, and be able to fill the car up with gas. The sound vanished as soon as she arrived outside, thankfully, and Cheyenne walked toward the Cutlass, raising a brow at the front door being unlocked.

Looking back at the house and around her, Cheyenne cautiously slipped behind the wheel and found the keys in the ignition, teal eyes narrowing. Who was helping her? Whoever resurrected her had made sure she was covered and had everything she needed, including money. The Cutlass had a tank full of gas as well and started up without an issue. Cheyenne knew it wasn't in her best interest to take all of this with a grain of salt, but what else was she supposed to do? She had to get to Nebraska, find her sister and try to make sense of everything that happened. Pulling out of the driveway, Cheyenne made a right heading east and turned the radio on, her suspicions of how much time had passed since her death confirmed when the date was announced over the speakers.

September 18, 2008.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bolting upright in bed, sweat slid from her forehead and caked the rest of her naked body as Addison stared straight ahead. Her cheeks were wet from crying in her sleep and she couldn't stop a few more tears falling, tearing hands through her fiery red hair. When would the nightmares vanish? When would she be able to have one peaceful night of sleep without being constantly reminded of her sister's death? 4 months and the pain hadn't gotten any easier. Cheyenne was all she had left of their family, maybe that's why it hurt so much because she felt alone for the first time in her life. Even after their parents' death when she was 18, Addison still had her little sister so it made the loss a lot easier than if she was an only child. Cheyenne was more than a sister to her though; Addison had practically raised her since birth because their parents were constantly hunting supernatural creatures. Even before their parents' death, Addison had taken care of Cheyenne in every way, not just from the age of 10, so she was more of a daughter to her than anything.

And she was dead.

Cheyenne had panicked, too young and naïve to understand the consequences of what it meant to go to the Crossroads to make a deal with a Demon. 10 years in exchange for whatever the person wanted. That's how they lured people in to make deals and Cheyenne knew better. Yet, she still did it and without Addison knowing until years later…until the night before Cheyenne was taken away from her. At the tender age of 11, she was diagnosed with Leukemia and apparently she'd had it for several years. Their parents had been too wrapped up in their hunting to notice their youngest child was dying. Addison did though. She finally forced Cheyenne to go to the doctor shortly after their parents died and felt like dying when the results came back. What was worse was there was no cure for the cancer and it was quickly eating Cheyenne alive. No amount of chemotherapy or radiation would've helped. The doctor told her she had a year left and advised Addison to make preparations for her funeral, not giving them an ounce of hope. Addison fell into a deep depression, the thought of losing the only person she had left in the world too much for her to handle.

After a month straight of watching her sister slowly crumble with the realization of Cheyenne's fate, the young sibling made a decision. She gathered everything needed for the Crossroads deal to summon a Demon, which contained her picture, graveyard dirt, black cat bone and yarrow from the center of a Crossroads. Addison had stopped hunting and took them back to Nebraska so Cheyenne could rest peacefully, refusing to have her on the road like their parents had her entire life. There wasn't a Crossroads far from their house, so Cheyenne snuck out one night after Addison had fallen asleep to do it. The Demon gave her 10 years in exchange for a complete cure of the Leukemia, granting her more time with Addison. Cheyenne accepted it, kissing the Demon to seal the deal and sold her soul, the Leukemia instantly vanishing from her body.

Addison remembered noticing a vast change in Cheyenne, her energy had been restored and she didn't look sick anymore. It'd been the next day after Cheyenne made the Crossroads deal. Addison demanded to know what she did and all Cheyenne did was shrug her shoulders, saying she woke up feeling better than she had in years. An appointment was made for the following week with the doctor for Cheyenne's annual checkup and Addison was floored to find out the cancer was gone. The doctor was flabbergasted, running at least 2 dozen tests to make sure all the results were accurate and they were. Cheyenne was miraculously cured of Leukemia and nobody had any idea, except her, how it happened. As soon as they arrived home, Addison immediately started grilling Cheyenne on what happened and why her Leukemia was gone, refusing to believe a miracle happened. There was no such things as miracles, not in their world and all Cheyenne did was hug her tightly, begging her to just be happy that she wasn't dying. Feeling guilt-ridden, Addison had no choice and accepted it, but had always wondered in the back of her mind how her sister was cured of Leukemia, one of the most deadly cancers on the planet.

She wouldn't get her answer for nearly 10 years.

Shortly after her 21st birthday, Cheyenne started acting weird and even drew up a will, demanding Addison to sign it. She didn't have much, but what she did have she wanted it to go to her sister. Addison had been sitting in the motel they were currently shacked up in while hunting down a shape-shifter that infested the area. It was in Kansas City, Missouri, about 3 hours away from Omaha, Nebraska where their actual home resided. Cheyenne had been quiet for several hours, which wasn't like her since she was usually a regular chatterbox and Addison finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Chey, what's going on with you?"

Cheyenne had snapped out of whatever deep thoughts she'd been in, looking back at her worried big sister. "Nothing, I'm fine." It was a blatant lie and angered Addison.

"You're lying to me. Try again." Addison demanded, remembering standing from the bed to tower over her sister with arms folded in front of her chest.

Cheyenne didn't cry often and kept her emotions to herself for the most part, so when she burst out in tears sobbing, it scared Addison. She sat down beside her sister, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and begged Cheyenne to tell her what was going on. She couldn't help her if little sister didn't come clean. Cheyenne finally did, handing over a piece of paper that had crisp black writing on it. Addison read over it, remembering the sick feeling that formed in the pit of her stomach and was almost afraid to ask Cheyenne why she was giving her a will with everything she owned.

"Because I'm out of time, Addy." Cheyenne had whispered, grabbing her hand squeezing it tightly. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it. You've had me for 10 years and I now know you're strong enough to make it on your own without me. I'll be fine, just promise me you won't give up living after I'm gone."

"I-I don't understand…" Addison stood up from the bed and looked down at her guilt-ridden little sister, her mind suddenly thinking back to when Cheyenne was 11 years old. It was almost as if the pieces of the 10 year long puzzle finally came together. "What the fuck did you do, Cheyenne?"

"What I had to." Cheyenne had tried leaving the motel room, but Addison wouldn't let her and whipped her around by the upper arm, shoving her harshly back against the door.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" Addison screamed, gripping her sister's shoulders and could only watch as the waterfall of tears fell from Cheyenne's eyes.

"I made a deal. You were right. It wasn't a miracle at all with my cancer." Cheyenne had admitted and Addison released her instantly with wide eyes, shaking her head. "I-I couldn't leave you…not so soon after Mom and Dad's death…"

Addison shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around her bent knees and still couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner. Her little sister had sold her soul in exchange to cure her Leukemia so she could live 10 more years with Addison because she didn't want her being alone. She remembered going into a full-blown panic and started doing research on Hellhounds, knowing that's what would come for Cheyenne. She tried stopping Addison, not wanting her to waste resources, but it was no use. They tried surrounding Cheyenne in salt and it worked…for a bit. But eventually the Hellhound came for her and found a way around the salt, thanks to a Demon named Lilith. The Demon flung Addison away from Cheyenne, making her smash through a wall and Addison had recovered in time to see the Hellhound tear through Cheyenne's insides. Through the pain and everything else, Addison managed to make it to her sister in time for Cheyenne to whisper her goodbye, taking her final breath bleeding out in her sister's arms.

A few days later, Addison had a hunter's funeral for Cheyenne and burned her body, knowing that's what she wanted. It specifically stated it in her will and Addison refused to deny Cheyenne anything, not after what she sacrificed. She contacted a few nearby hunters to join the funeral, but only a few showed up to pay their respects since the Chambers family was infamous around the surrounding area. Addison finished the hunt against the shape-shifter, killing it and continued onto the next state, completely losing herself in hunting. A week after Cheyenne's death, Addison had run into a fellow hunter by the name of Sam Winchester while they were both tracking a Changeling –A humanoid creature with discolored slimy skin and hollowed eyes that fed on humans and they appeared as human themselves, but a reflection revealed their true form. They brought the Changeling down together, saving the child it'd been attacking along with its parents. Afterwards, Sam invited Addison to his motel room for a drink to celebrate their victory and she accepted, not having anything better to do at the time.

Maybe it was the heavy alcohol or heartache from both parties, but they opened up to each other that night about their recently deceased family members. Similar to Addison, Sam had lost his older brother, Dean, to a Crossroads deal, which brought Sam back to life. He had been killed and Dean's deal had been one year instead of 10 like Cheyenne received. Addison didn't understand that until Sam explained exactly why they gave Dean such a shoddy deal. The Demons hated the Winchester's with a passion and they wanted to make Dean suffer as well as Sam with the guilt of being the reason his brother made the Crossroads deal. Addison told Sam about Cheyenne's deal to cure her Leukemia all because she didn't want to leave her big sister alone in the world. And she didn't have a clue about the deal until the night before Cheyenne died, which had been a week prior. Their grief and pain forced them together with Sam making the first move, kissing Addison. They had sex that night and stuck together ever since, taking down as many creatures as they could and taking their anger out on the killings.

A hand resting on the middle of her back jolted Addison out of her deep thoughts and anguish, making her slowly turn her head to stare back at Sam. "Sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked quietly, watching Sam sit up as his arm snaked around her waist, resting his chin on her bare shoulder.

"You did the minute you sat up in bed." Sam confessed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck and caressed her side affectionately. "What's on your mind? Cheyenne again?"

Addison nodded, tears swelling in her eyes and immediately blinked them back, needing to stay strong. "What else?" She retorted in a mutter, sniffling and placed her hand over his on her side, their fingers lacing together. "I had another nightmare…and now I just have this feeling…"

Sam was more alert now, pulling away to fully face Addison with a thoughtful frown. "What kind of feeling?" He'd been with Addison 4 months and she'd never mentioned any kind of feeling after having a nightmare. Being hunters, they paid attention to every little detail.

"In my gut. It's probably nothing, but…it was enough to jolt me out of my nightmare and made me start thinking about what happened to Cheyenne." Addison scrubbed a hand down her face, knowing she was being stupid. "I just feel like something's coming. Maybe it has to do with Lilith."

Lilith not only held Cheyenne's contract for her soul, but Dean's as well, so both Sam and Addison had a hatred for her. They wanted her dead and had come close once to offing her, but lost their opportunity. It wasn't their fault, Lilith had been one step ahead of them and nearly had them shredded by Hellhounds, but luckily Sam was prepared for that. A couple explosives of nails and salt had blown them up, sending them back to the pits of Hell where they belonged.

"Maybe." Sam agreed, clearing his throat and glanced at the clock, seeing they still had a few hours left before they had to move onto the next town. "What can I do to help you, Addy? Name it."

"Just being here with you, Sam." Addison said truthfully, knowing without him she never would've gotten through the past 4 months. The grief and sadness would've ate her alive and she would more than likely be 6 feet under along with her little sister. "Come here."

Sam obliged, their mouths meeting in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate as he guided Addison back on the bed. Sex wasn't always the answer, but it was a very good distraction for both of them. His mouth left hers to seal to her neck while strong hands slid down her sides, wrapping her legs around his slender muscular waist. Addison moaned, burying her fingers in his dark brown hair and melted against him, letting him have his way with her. She gasped when his mouth captured a hardened nipple in his mouth, suckling and moved onto the next one while slipping his pulsating cock inside of her. It wasn't often a man could make Addison lose complete control, but Sam Winchester knew exactly what to do to make her shatter, her hands gripping his biceps to the point where her nails dug into the skin. Sam suddenly lifted her up, impaling himself fully within her receptive body and stayed on his knees, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall over the edge together because of how much sex they'd had the previous night. Whenever they weren't hunting, eating or sleeping, they were having sex. It was the ultimate diversion from the outside world and reality since all they had was each other. Everyone they loved and cared about was dead, so divulging in sex was all they could do. Collapsing on the bed, Sam immediately pulled Addison into his arms while they both came down from their sexual high, her head resting on his chest over his pounding heart. His fingers ran through her fiery red hair while Addison feather lightly ran her nails up and down his side, soothing him as much as he did her. Closing her eyes, Addison let sleep takeover her body along with Sam, both of them exhausted from their sexual activities.

However, in the back of her mind, Addison knew something big was about to happen and hoped they survived whatever it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Omaha, Nebraska.

It was nearly a 9 hour drive, but Cheyenne was finally home dead on her feet. The adrenaline from what happened at the small shack back in Colorado Springs was the only reason she'd stayed awake the duration of the drive. Now she could barely keep her eyes open and was ecstatic to find the secret key still stashed under the board of the porch. This was her and Addison's house that their parents originally owned, passing it down to their children naturally. They hadn't made a lot of changes to it because very rarely were the girls home. Sliding the key in the lock and turning, Cheyenne pushed open the door and stepped inside, breathing in the scent as her eyes closed. Never did Cheyenne think she'd smell home again, dust and all. Closing the door behind her and flipping the lock, Cheyenne didn't bother searching the house for any sign of intrusion. Her body was shutting down and she desperately needed some sleep, immediately heading for the stairs that lead to her room. Pushing the door open, Cheyenne barely made it to bed kicking her steel toed boots off and fell face first into the familiar comforter, not bothering moving to get more comfortable on the bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

12 hours later, Cheyenne slowly pried her eyes open to the sound of cracking thunder, lightning flashing through the window lighting her room up momentarily. Storms didn't bother her, especially since she'd had to hunt down supernatural creatures a time or two in quite a few. Cheyenne very slowly pushed herself up from the bed enough to roll on her back, groaning at how stiff her body was. Apparently pushing through mountains of dirt out of a wooden coffin wasn't recommended for an exercise, the stale joke making her crack a small smile. It was nothing a hot shower and food couldn't fix though; Cheyenne had been through much worse in her short life, such as having her insides ripped out by a Hellhound. Now that had royally sucked.

Yawning, Cheyenne rolled again to sit up this time and glanced at the clock, seeing it was just after 4 AM. She arrived home a little after 4 PM the previous day, not surprised she slept 12 hours straight. Cheyenne couldn't remember the last time she slept that amount of time and knew it wouldn't happen for a long time, not unless her body demanded it. In her line of work, Cheyenne was lucky if she claimed 4 hours of sleep a night because she was constantly on the road with Addison saving lives from creatures. Lack of sleep and eating a lot of greasy food came with the territory, the calories burned off by constantly being in life and death situations. Cracking her neck and knuckles, Cheyenne stood up from the bed and stretched her body fully, not jumping when another rumble of thunder shook the foundation of the house. Typical Nebraska weather in September, not surprising in the least. A definite shower was in order followed by food and then Cheyenne would get busy trying to find out where her sister was, not having a doubt in her mind the woman was still kicking and breathing.

After an hour long shower, Cheyenne felt more alive than she had in months and stepped out, wrapping her body in a much cleaner towel. It felt great being home and, if this was a dream, Cheyenne refused to wake up ever. Brushing her teeth with her old toothbrush and getting the snarls out of her honey blonde hair, she walked out to get dressed. Jeans, red and black t-shirt, socks, undergarments and steel toed boots, the usual wear for her. She didn't have time to doll herself up except when she had to investigate a hunt by posing as an FBI agent. Even then, she simply pulled her hair back in a loose bun and applied eyeliner with gloss, nothing major. Addison was the same way. This time, Cheyenne pulled her hair back in a high messy bun to keep it out of her face while she went to investigate the rest of the house. But first, she had one other thing to do in her bedroom, a smirk curving her lips.

Having a walk-in closet was a beautiful thing, especially when it had a secret room in the far back that lead to all of her choice weapons. Every couple months or whenever the sisters came around Omaha, they would stop to restock in weapons and things they needed, always keeping their main stock at home. Flipping the switch on the wall, Cheyenne parted her clothes and made her way back through the walk-in closet until she came to a small crack in the wall. It was barely visible, easily missed except to those who knew about the room. With a firm shoulder ram, the wall gave way and a huge cloud of dust flew up in Cheyenne's face, making her stumble back coughing. It'd been nearly a year since she'd been back in Omaha due to being on the road for 8 months prior to her death. Stepping into the hidden room, Cheyenne reached her hand up to find the cord and clicked the light bulb on, the room suddenly flooding with light as weapons of all kinds stared back at her.

"Hello my beauties." She murmured affectionately, moving to the left where a sawed off shotgun hung on a rack, one of her favorite weapons. Cheyenne had other guns, but this one held a special place in her heart since it was also her father's favorite weapon to use to kill monsters. "Did you miss me?"

Shouldering the sawed off shotgun, Cheyenne went down the line and picked up a Beretta 92, Taurus PT92, Smith & Wesson Model 4006, the standard 9MM, 3 different kinds of blades, including a machete that was also a favorite of Cheyenne's. Apparently, Addison had made a stop home after her death to drop all her favorite weapons off and Cheyenne would have to thank her once they reunited. Salt, holy water, syringes of dead man's blood, gasoline, spray-paint, wooden stakes, rope, flashlight, lock pick kit, silver bullets and a few other things. She grabbed a nearby duffel bag and stuffed everything into it, keeping the Beretta 92, machete and sawed off shotgun on her along with a mace bottle full of holy water and a small container of salt. Even in their house, she couldn't take any chances even though it was warded off against all supernatural creatures. Still, their parents drilled it into the sisters' heads to never be too cautious and always have their guard up, no matter how safe they thought they were.

Once Cheyenne had everything she'd need and more, she made her way out of the closet, making sure to grab her fake IDs along with the wad of cash she found at the old shack. She'd definitely have to get a cell phone, deciding to just get a prepaid one since they were a lot harder to trace than on from a company like Verizon or US Cellular. Not to mention a hell of a lot cheaper too. Sifting through her nightstand drawer, sure enough there were several prepaid phones that she'd used over the years, knowing activating one of them would be a piece of cake. Pulling her laptop out that had sat on the dresser, Cheyenne fired it up and was surprised it still worked, the internet working. She typed in what she needed, waiting for the page to pop up and inputted the necessary information in to activate the phone. 5 minutes later, it was done and Cheyenne slipped the phone in her back pocket, making a mental note to stop at the store on her way out of town to grab a phone card to put on it.

Shutting the laptop down and packing it up, Cheyenne carried everything out of her bedroom downstairs, setting them by the door. Then she went back upstairs to Addison's bedroom this time, trying to find any clue where she'd gone. Cheyenne would try her cell phone once she got a phone card, but knowing Addison, she more than likely swapped cell numbers, especially in the past 4 months. They never kept the same cell phone numbers for a long period of time, usually changing them out every 3 months. It depended on the type of creature they were hunting at the time and if the change was required, which it was 9 times out of 10. A hunt started off with a killing, so the sisters had to investigate the body, which required breaking and entering a lot of the time unless they arrived at the crime scene in time impersonating FBI agents.

Sifting through her drawers, Cheyenne pulled everything out because Addison hid things in unusual spots. She wouldn't mind the mess, Cheyenne hoped anyway, especially since she was trying to find Addison's whereabouts. Looking through all the jeans, shirts, undergarments, socks and miscellaneous items, Cheyenne frowned when she didn't find anything. Not a single clue. Growling, she stood up from the floor and looked through her nightstand drawer, stopping at a piece of paper. Sitting on the bed, Cheyenne opened it and raised a brow at the scrawled handwriting, running her fingertips down the paper. It was Addison, she had the worst handwriting, but Cheyenne managed to make out what it said after a few tries.

"Dakota – Nest – 4 deaths – July 4, 2008." Cheyenne read aloud, scratching her head and hated it when Addison write in code. "Nest, what kind of nest? And which Dakota state, North or South? Damn it, Addy, this doesn't help me at all." She growled, tossing the paper on the bed and scrubbed a hand down her face, standing.

There was one last place in the house to check and Cheyenne hadn't thought about it until now. She left Addison's room, closing the door behind her with mess and all, heading back downstairs toward the living room. There was dust everywhere, but Cheyenne had no time to clean and decided she'd call a cleaning crew in to spruce the place up a bit – after she found Addison. That was the only thing on Cheyenne's mind. She'd been so tired the previous day she didn't see the blinking red light on the answering machine and was glad she thought of it before leaving. Hitting the button, Cheyenne sat down in the nearby chair and grabbed the pad of paper by the answering machine, hearing a little rustling at first and no voice.

"Addy, Mitch here." His breathing was heavy and Cheyenne deciphered the rustling as trees or leaves. "Addy, it's here, b-but bad news, kid, I-I'm not gonna make it. I-I've been bitten and you know what that means. You need to finish this." He coughed, grunting a bit and the rustling stopped. "I know it's been 2 months since Chey bit the dust, but you gotta stop this nest. They're growin' by the minute and I don't know how many there are anymore. They've already killed 4 people. The location is Brookings, South Dakota, near the university. I-I don't know where the nest is, but…it's up to you now. Just look in the paper, you'll find what you need to and go from there. It's up to you now, Addy. I'm sorry I failed."

The message ended and Cheyenne sat there, tears pooling in her eyes. Mitch was their mother's brother, their Uncle, and he was dead. He'd been bitten by what she guessed a vampire since he mentioned a nest. Unless it was another creature, but she doubted it. He mostly went after vampires, it was one of his specialties. How the hell had he been bitten? Did Addison know about this? If not, they had to find his body and burn the bones, even if he was bitten. His spirit could still be linked in some way and it broke Cheyenne's heart at the thought of her Uncle not being put to rest properly. She definitely had work to do, blinking the tears away and stood up, hovering her finger over the delete button, deciding against it. That was the last message from their last living relative they knew of and Addison would want to hear it once they finally made it home again. Cheyenne wouldn't take that from her and stepped away from the answering machine, folding the piece of paper she'd jotted notes down on and slipped it in her back jean pocket.

There was one final thing Cheyenne had to do before leaving to head to South Dakota and went to the kitchen, trying to find snacks to take with her. She couldn't go on the road without eating, but the house rarely had food stocked in it since they were never home. She managed to find some granola bars that weren't expired, a case of Pepsi and some soup cans. It was better than nothing. Grabbing a bag, she tossed everything into it along with some bottled water and set it by the door with all of her other things. She hoped the Cutlass Sierra got her South Dakota, but if not Cheyenne could always hotwire another car, not concerned with it right now. Doing one final sweep of the house, Cheyenne walked out of the house and locked it, placing the key under the porch board like always. She carried everything to the car, placed it in the backseat and slid behind the wheel, coughing as more dust flew up at her. Maybe a trip to a carwash was in order so she could vacuum the vehicle out before hitting the highway. Cheyenne found out down the street from their house that had recently been built, went through the carwash and then slipped some quarters in the vacuum machine she'd found in her room. She was forever leaving loose change around for a rainy day. Once the car was vacuumed, washed and smelled better, Cheyenne's next stop was the store to grab a phone card, batteries and decent food that would fill her up for a while.

It'd been 4 long months since she had her favorite dessert, cheesecake, so Cheyenne bought a whole one for herself along with the other things she needed. Slipping back into the car, she input the phone card numbers into the cell and then replaced the batteries in her flashlight, wanting to be prepared in case something happened. This car could break down at any moment, so she also bought a couple quarts of oil and filled the car up. Cheyenne had no idea how long it'd been since this car had its last oil change, but she didn't have time to worry about getting it fixed up. As long as it got her to South Dakota, she'd be fine or else she'd be trekking on foot for a little while until she could find a car to steal. Once the phone card went through on her phone, Cheyenne immediately dialed Addison's number by heart and wasn't surprised to hear the operator inform her the number had been disconnected.

"Well, looks like she's in for one hell of a surprise." Cheyenne muttered, tossing the cell phone in the passenger seat by her cheesecake and took a bite of it, groaning before hitting the road toward her next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following night, after Sam exhausted Addison and was sure she wouldn't wake up, he slipped out of bed to dress. He hated doing this, but…it was the only way to potentially save his brother. Sam was responsible for Dean making that Crossroads deal in order to resurrect him when he should've been dead. So he had to do everything in his power to try to get his brother back, even if it meant doing this. Addison wouldn't understand since she was against all supernatural creatures and had every reason to be. Little did she know she was currently sleeping with one and Sam hoped he could keep her in the dark about his…abilities. Dean would've killed him if he saw Sam with a woman in bed while he was on a hunting expedition. Honestly though, Addison was the perfect distraction to keep Sam from completely losing his mind with guilt and grief. However, what turned into a strictly sex partnership had developed into something much more, something stronger and prominent.

Sam was in love with Addison.

He remembered the night they met 4 months ago and how they'd worked together to take down the Changeling. Addison had this fire and determination in her beautiful jade eyes, a hunter's killer instinct along with the attitude. The Changeling feeding on a smaller child didn't seem to faze her and, thankfully, they were able to save the little boy, Zachary, and his parents. Afterwards, Sam thanked Addison for her help and only then did he notice the sadness in her eyes. Maybe that's what convinced him to extend the invitation for a drink. He hated seeing anyone in pain, especially a fellow hunter and his curiosity was peaked with Addison. Now Sam didn't believe in coincidences, but when he found out Addison had lost her little sister the same way he lost Dean, he didn't know what to think. Sam would've investigated her further, but Addison had been one step ahead of him and showed she wasn't a supernatural creature. Slicing her arm with a silver knife and splashing holy water on herself, even revealing a tattoo on her lower right hip that warded off Demons.

Listening to the heartbreaking story about how her little sister had cancer and went to the Crossroads to heal herself, it made Sam realize Dean wasn't the only one willing to sacrifice everything for his sibling. Cheyenne was too, all to make sure Addison wasn't left completely alone so soon after their parents' death. All Sam wanted to do was take Addison's sadness and pain away, remembering cupping her face in his strong hands, feeling the same way she did. That's what gave him the courage to kiss her, to make the first move and Sam honestly expected her to knock his head off his shoulders. Instead, Addison had returned the kiss, the alcohol heightening their feelings and both fell into bed together the same night they met. Sam had planned on leaving her the next morning before she woke up, but her tear-streaked face made him stay. Addison had cried herself to sleep after Sam fell asleep and once again that overwhelming need to comfort her overshadowed everything else, including his rational thinking. Then again, maybe it was just the simple fact Sam had found someone to care about besides his big brother and he didn't want to destroy it.

Sam pulled on his boots and quickly laced them, keeping his eyes trained on the bed just in case Addison stirred. They had learned to trust and rely on each other for support, working as a team to bring down monsters and saving as many lives as possible. They also healed each other from the pain of losing their loved ones, even though it was mostly sex. He couldn't get enough of Addison and she surprised him every time they slept together, which was incredibly refreshing. In the back of his mind, however, Sam wondered what would happen if Addison ever found out about what he could do. She would never trust him again, call him a monster and probably try to kill him since technically he was a supernatural creature. Keeping Addison in the dark was for the best at the moment and maybe someday Sam would find the courage to be truthful with her about his past. Until then, he had to keep her at arm's length as much as it killed him to do so.

Leaning over, Sam gently brushed a strand of fiery red hair from her face and softly kissed her mouth, tempted to join her in bed again instead of leaving. "I'll be back." He whispered, gazing down at her for a few moments longer and tore his eyes away, needing to leave.

Snatching his jacket off the chair along with the keys from the nightstand, Sam walked out and drove away from the motel. There was a local diner a few miles down the road, so Sam wasn't too far away from the motel in case Addison did wake up wondering where he was. He pulled into the parking lot and cut the ignition, staring straight ahead out the windshield for a minute. No matter how much he tried convincing himself this was his car, Sam couldn't admit it openly. In his mind, Dean wasn't dead and until Sam exhausted all of his resources to free his brother from Hell, he refused to take full ownership of the slick black 1967 Chevy Impala. Until then, he was just keeping it running and warm for when Dean returned to drive it down the road again. And it would happen. Sam just had to be patient a little longer, squeezing the steering wheel tightly and closed his eyes, hoping he was doing the right thing for Dean.

"There's no other way. I have to do this." Sam muttered, coaching himself and stepped out of the Impala, heading inside the diner to meet with someone he'd kept secret from Addison.

Her name was Ruby. She wasn't an ordinary woman and had saved Sam's life a time or two, even when Dean was alive. Dean would've beat the hell out of him if he knew what Sam was doing with her during these meetings. No, Sam didn't have sex with her, but Ruby did give him something he needed to enhance his abilities. Her blood. Her Demon blood. It wasn't the best decision in the world, but Sam was out of options and Ruby promised she'd help him get Dean back. But only if he took out the Demon that had made all of their lives miserable and was singlehandedly responsible for the death of Dean and Addison's sister, Cheyenne.

He had to kill Lilith.

"Bout time you showed up. I was starting to think you wouldn't." Ruby stated, folding her arms in front of her chest and effectively broke Sam out of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah well, I had to wait until Addison fell asleep." Sam grunted, still uncomfortable he was working with a Demon and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ah yes, your huntress…" Ruby tried keeping the disdain out of her voice and managed to pull it off, knowing Sam would defend Addison against her. "Still haven't told her about us, eh?"

Sam cocked a brow, hazel eyes narrowing. "There's no reason for her to know, not until I know for a fact I can bring her little sister back along with my brother." He'd told Ruby about Addison's loss when they first started these meetings because she threatened to leave, not wanting to deal with another hunter. "Enough with the chit-chat, what do you want?"

"Mmm so testy, and here I thought your huntress was relieving some of that pent-up aggression." Ruby purred, running a single index finger down his t-shirt covered chest and gasped when Sam grabbed her wrist, squeezing warningly. "Sam, we're on the same side here…"

"I know." He pulled out a small pocketknife from his jeans with his free hand and flipped it open, hazel eyes locking with dark brown pools. "I told you, I don't have much time. She could wake up any minute, so we need to get this over with."

Ruby snorted, pulling away from him with ease and shook her head, sliding into the nearby booth. "But we DO need to talk. I have some news I know is worth your precious time. So take a seat, we'll get to the fun part in a minute or two."

Sam gritted his teeth, not wanting to spend any more time with this leech than he had to and reluctantly slid into the booth, folding his arms in front of his chest. "What did you find out? Unless it's about Lilith, I'm not interested."

Her dark brown pools glittered as a smirk curved Ruby's glossy lips, her finger tracing the table absentmindedly. "I wouldn't have stopped you if it wasn't."

"What have you heard?"

"Lilith is a few states away and building an army. I'm not sure what it's for, but I can feel something big is going down." Ruby said, knowing that was vague, but she had to keep her distance from Lilith or else she'd be killed on the spot.

Sam stood up from the booth instantly. "Where?" He demanded in a low voice, glaring down at the Demon he managed to somehow trust the past 4 months. "Where is she? I'll end this right now."

"Sam, no wait!" Ruby rushed over to him, blocking him from walking out of the diner and shook her head. "You're not nearly strong enough to take her on right now. We haven't been training nearly enough and she won't hesitate to kill you the same way she killed Dean!"

"I don't care!" Sam shouted, gripping Ruby by the upper arms and squeezed, anger flaring in his eyes. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Ruby refused to tell him, not in the current mind frame he was in. "If you want your brother back, you have to be patient and start meeting me more often. You have to practice!"

There was no sexual connection between them, at least not with Sam and nothing would change that. He had Addison and only used Ruby to gain enough strength to take down Lilith to save both Dean and Cheyenne. All Sam wanted to do was push Ruby out of his way and go to wherever Lilith was so he could destroy her. However, deep down he knew that would be a suicide mission and noticed the worry swimming in Ruby's eyes. All she was trying to do was help him and he'd treated her horribly tonight. Sam felt like a dick and released her instantly, stepping back tearing a hand through his cropped brown hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wishing Addison was there at the moment and shut his eyes briefly, taking a few deep breaths.

"It's okay, Sammy." Ruby had grown accustomed to calling him that and caressed his face with the back of her hand. "I know you're frustrated, but you have to build your strength before you go after her. Lilith is powerful, she'll slice through you without thinking twice. Just let me help you, please."

Sam had no idea why Ruby wanted to help him and didn't question it, thankful for any kind of assistance when it came to Lilith at this point. "Alright." He felt her hand reach into his front left pocket to take the knife out again, this time slicing her own forearm for him.

"Go ahead Sammy, you can have it." Ruby murmured, holding her forearm up to him and closed her eyes as soon as he gripped her appendage, his mouth feasting on her blood hungrily. "That's it, take as much as you want." She crooned, running her fingers through his hair and felt his arm wrap around her waist, smiling.

When Sam was 6 months old, a Demon named Azazel broke into his home and fed him his blood. That was the reason for Sam's demonic abilities because he had Demon blood running through his veins. He was part Demon in a way, which was the reason why he couldn't tell Addison about his powers. She wouldn't understand. Dean barely did when they found out the truth behind Sam's abilities, which started with him having telekinesis and precognitive powers manifesting into visions. After Dean's death, Ruby informed Sam that he had more abilities than he knew about and started feeding him her blood to prove it. Now Sam didn't just have premonitions, but his powers had expanded and gave him the ability to exorcise demons from their human vessels before they could escape.

Taking a few mouthfuls, Sam pulled back and wiped the corner of his mouth, already feeling his abilities enhance with the Demon blood. "Did you capture one?" He asked after a minute, resting his arms at his sides and saw Ruby nod.

"Yes, now focus." She grabbed his hand, guiding him on the other side of the diner where a Demon was currently chained to a chair with a Devil's Trap so it couldn't escape. "Remember what we did last time. It's all you now."

The Demon's eyes widened at the sight of Sam Winchester, its mouth slapped with duct tape so it couldn't talk. Sam stepped up to the Demon, making sure to stay out of the Devil's Trap and closed his eyes, putting his full focus into the exorcism holding his hand up. Ruby watched in fascination as black smoke began filtering out of the human vessel, an older man, it had possessed and pooling around in the Devil's trap, burning up instantly. It looked like it might catch fire, but instead denigrated before her eyes. Sam trembled, keeping his focus as a streak of blood slid from his nose and his head felt like it would explode at any given moment. He didn't stop though, not until the Demon was burnt to a crisp and stumbled back, all the energy drained from his body.

"Whoa easy, Sammy…" Ruby caught him before he could crash to the floor and sliced her wrist, giving him a little more of her blood to keep him awake. "You did well, but there's still a lot of work to do. Now come on, up on your feet."

Sam blinked, his brain fuzzy and managed to stand on his own without Ruby's help, knowing it was her blood that gave him temporary energy. "How do I get stronger?" He groaned, feeling frustration with himself for not being able to do that without getting a nosebleed.

"Practice. Time and practice with more of my blood. You have to hone your skills. You can't just expect this to happen overnight and it doesn't help our meetings are few and far between." Ruby said truthfully, wiping away the blood from his nose with a frown. "We have to find a way to meet more often or you're never going to be strong enough to defeat Lilith."

Deep down, Sam knew Ruby was right and didn't know how he was supposed to do that with Addison around. "I'll find a way." He said finally, scrubbing a hand down his face and could see the sun starting to rise through the blinds of the diner. "I have to go."

"Yes, you better get back before the huntress wakes up. I'll text you a time and place whenever you get to your next destination. Don't wait too long though." Ruby advised, already unchaining the body and began dragging it toward the back since the vessel didn't survive the Demon possession.

Sam left the diner and drove back to the motel, feeling Ruby's blood coursing through him, but it wasn't enough. He had to become more powerful and fast, especially if Lilith was on the move. Arriving at the motel, Sam snuck back inside the room and undressed, slipping back into bed wrapping Addison in his arms and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was basically a hop, skip and jump from Omaha to Brookings, only taking around 3 hours to get there. The sun was just setting on the horizon and Cheyenne knew she'd have to set up shop for the night to do more research on this town. The death of her Uncle Mitch would be justified, no matter what she had to do. Addison had to be on her way to do it, so Cheyenne would run into her then and hopefully they could take down the vampire nest together. Then again, Addison could be dead because of the vampires and that gave her more motivation to not only find her sister, but destroy the nest that killed Uncle Mitch. Research would do Cheyenne good since she was still suffering from the aftermath of climbing out of her own grave, still not understanding how that happened. She couldn't think about that now, needing to focus on the vampire nest and finding her sister. One thing at a time, Cheyenne thought, spotting a shoddy motel on the outskirts of Brookings. It looked deserted, the neon sign only half lit and a couple lights were on that shone through the windows. Turning, Cheyenne cut the lights off on her vehicle and parked in the back of the building, knowing it wouldn't be difficult to break into one of the rooms to use for the night. Against the law it may be, Cheyenne didn't have the money to fork over and waste in case she needed to buy other things to take down the nest.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Cheyenne quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching her and silently went to one of the doors, peering through the open windows. Vacant. She pulled a lock pick out of her pocket and began working, popping the lock in less than 30 seconds as the door swung open. Dust flew in her face, forcing Cheyenne to fight back coughing in case others were sleeping in the rooms next to hers. She looked around, having her gun out and clicked it back, paranoia kicking into high gear. Being a hunter, it came with the territory and her instincts never left her, not even after 4 months of being dead in the ground apparently. Pushing open the bathroom door, Cheyenne checked every inch of it to make sure there were no supernatural signs of monsters, not finding a thing. She quickly grabbed her bag, laptop and a few weapons of choice out of the Cutlass Sierra, locking herself in the motel room. Cheyenne lined the door with salt and windows, not trusting Demons wouldn't find her and fired her laptop up, already having a bag of food. She'd stopped at a McDonald's on her way into town a few miles back and popped a fry in her mouth, pulling up her favorite search engine.

"Hmm the body of 19 year old, Mona Sampson, was found in her dorm room on college grounds late Friday morning. Her body was mutilated with bite marks and drained of blood…" Cheyenne read aloud, teal eyes narrowing at the screen. "It has to be the vampires. It has to be. Drained of blood, I wonder where her body is."

She continued searching and found another death one week before Mona's, this time it was a 20 year old boy named Derrick Watson, the same injuries Mona suffered. They were calling it animal attacks on the campus, but anyone with half a brain knew that was a blatant lie. These poor kids coming to college were just a few years younger than Cheyenne and, yet, she felt as if she was a lot older. Rubbing her temples, she really wished Addison was there because her big sister would know exactly what to do. Cheyenne knew she had to investigate the college campus, including the victims' dorm rooms, because that's where they'd been found. It sounded like the vampires were luring them into their dorm rooms, so it had to be the opposite sex more than likely unless the victims were gay. Derrick was captain of the varsity football team and Mona had a hand in the college's band. They also had significant others that were the opposite sex, two people Cheyenne planned on questioning when she went to investigate tomorrow. Their names were Sandra and Edgar Miller, who were siblings dating Derrick and Mona.

Finishing up her dinner, Cheyenne tossed everything away in the trashcan by the bed and leaned back against the headboard, wondering if there were any more victims. She found 3 more, Alice Sanders, Priya Winds and Ryan Mansell. All drained of blood with bite marks on their bodies…what the hell were the vampires doing? Why were they targeting young college students? She knew one bite created a vampire, but obviously they weren't building their nest unless draining their blood was part of the process. Alice was 21, Priya 20 and Ryan 18, all 5 of the victims were no more than 21 years of age and just starting their lives out. Cheyenne was angry, gritting her teeth and looked over at the clock, seeing it turn 10 PM. It was too late to go to the campus tonight, but Cheyenne was itching to kill the vampires because she didn't want anyone else getting hurt. While she laid in bed with her thumb up her backside, another innocent life was more than likely being taken since it'd been a week since Mona's death. Dating back on all the other deaths, they were exactly one week apart and tonight would mark one week, which meant the vampires would be on the prowl.

Rubbing her temples, Cheyenne slammed the lid to her laptop and tossed her arm over her eyes, knowing she had to get some sleep. Maybe a shower was in order too. It would help soothe her aching sore body and hopefully put her to sleep for a few hours. There was no way she'd sleep through the night, not with all the death surrounding her. Standing from the bed, Cheyenne shed her clothes on her way to the bathroom, making sure to take a vial of dead man's blood and her gun, refusing to be caught off guard in the shower. She set both on the sink and looked in the grungy mirror, suddenly thinking about to that ear-piercing sound at the abandoned house. What the hell was that about? It hadn't happened since then and she couldn't get it out of her mind, knowing it tied to her being in that grave. She swallowed hard at the memory of being in that wooden coffin and had to know who was responsible for rescuing her from Hell.

From the torture and pain, everything.

Stepping out of the shower 30 minutes later, Cheyenne wrapped a towel around her body she'd found in one of the cabinets in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom area. She set the dead man's blood and gun down on the dresser, pulling on undergarments, a pair of black pajama pants with a black tank top and brushed her hair out, leaving it down. Grabbing the remote, Cheyenne was about ready to try to get a few hours of sleep when she heard something crash against the wall, making her bed vibrate. Raising a brow, Cheyenne pressed her ear to the wall and could faintly hear moaning, but it sounded muffled. She shook her head, thinking a couple was about to get down to business and went to turn the television on. Then she heard it, the one thing that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight.

A scream – a terrifying scream.

Immediately grabbing her gun and dead man's blood, Cheyenne knew they weren't far from the campus, not taking any chances in case the scream was a vampire's doing. She opened the door and carefully looked from right to left, heart pounding in her ears and could hear a crash come from the room next to hers. She could hear a woman's voice faintly begging for her life to be spared, but nothing else was said. Teal eyes narrowed as Cheyenne stood in front of the front door and reared back, kicking it nearly off its hinges. The dim light from the hallway showed Cheyenne enough, her eyes landing on the man on top of a bleeding woman. He looked up, hissing with a mouth full of fangs and she didn't hesitate, immediately whipping the dead man's blood at him. The needle sank into his Adam's apple, making him instantly drop and Cheyenne stalked over to the creature, pressing the syringe so the dead man's blood filled its body completely.

"You assholes are gonna learn one way or another NOT to kill innocents." She growled angrily, having grabbed her machete on the way out of her room and didn't hesitate, slicing the vampire's head clean off its shoulders.

The head rolled away from the body, blood pooling all around the vampire as Cheyenne stood up, wiping the blood off her machete on the vampire's corpse. Then she turned to the woman lying prone on the floor and cautiously approached her, noticing she had been bitten in the neck. There was no cure, not that Cheyenne knew of, for vampire bites, so this poor woman would become a creature before long. Right now, she was still a human though and Cheyenne had to help her any way she could, holding her hand out for the woman to take.

"It's okay, he's dead." Cheyenne assured her quietly, seeing the fear pooled in her watery brown eyes and extended her hand. "Let me help you up." Shakily, the woman clutched her hand and Cheyenne wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to her feet. "What's your name?" She asked softly, not releasing the woman because she was trembling and chattering. "Talk to me."

"Charlotte." She whispered, tremors ripping through her body and couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. "I-I didn't know…"

"What happened?" Cheyenne didn't have time for the dramatics and lead her over to a nearby chair, knowing the police would be arriving soon to find a decapitated body. "How did you get here, Charlotte? Do you go to school on the campus?"

Charlotte nodded, trying to focus and winced since her neck was killing her. "I-I don't know, I was at a party and met him there." Her brain was fuzzy and Cheyenne could tell she was extremely out of it.

"What party? What's the address?" Cheyenne pressed, needing as much information from her as possible before she turned and she had to kill her. It was inevitable at this point. "Charlotte, focus for me."

"Party for…football team. I don't remember the address. I was dancing…and he came up to me, asking me to dance. Then he told me he had something he wanted to show me. I was drunk, still am, and I followed him. The next thing I know, I'm being forced into this room with him on top of me…and he had these weird teeth…" Charlotte shuddered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and felt extremely cold, not realizing the wound on the side of her neck had healed.

That was Cheyenne's sign it was time to end this, but she wondered if Charlotte had any other information first. "What was his name?" She gestured to the decapitated body. "Did he give you one?"

Charlotte didn't say anything at first, shivering and chattering violently. "H-He said M-Malcolm. T-That's all I know, I swear…" She looked up at the woman with terrified brown eyes and could hear the pounding of her heart, her pulse beating out of her neck, feeling an overwhelming hunger consume her. "I'm scared…"

Cheyenne's heart broke for the woman, but she had to stay strong. "How old are you, Charlotte?" She asked quietly, already having the machete in her hand and squeezed it.

"19." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of her savior's neck and felt her stomach twist, a sharp pain zipping through her teeth. "W-What's happening to me?"

Closing her eyes, Cheyenne didn't know if it was wise to inform Charlotte her 19 year old life was about to end. "You're gonna be okay." She lied, trying to comfort the woman the best she could, but there was no other way around this situation.

"N-No I'm not…" Charlotte suddenly lunged out of nowhere and Cheyenne shoved her away, making her land on the floor with a thud by the decapitated body. "P-Please don't…"

"I'm sorry, I have to. You can't become a monster." Cheyenne ignored Charlotte's pleading and swung the machete, slicing her head clean off. That was the 6th victim the vampires had taken and Cheyenne vowed not to let anymore happen, gritting her teeth angrily since Charlotte seemed like a nice girl. "I'm sorry." She whispered and moved over to the other body, sifting through its pockets to see if she could find any clue that would help her solve this.

Nothing.

"Damn it." She cursed, standing up and looked down at herself, groaning at the splatters of blood on her arms, legs and clothes, shaking her head. "I JUST showered too."

Leaving the room and going back to her own, Cheyenne knew she couldn't stay and would have to camp out in the Cutlass for the rest of the night. She could hear sirens in the distance and knew the police would arrive soon, so she had to split. Luckily, everything was packed up already, but she refused to drive with vampire blood on her. No way. Cheyenne delved into her bag and pulled out jeans, t-shirt and socks, quickly changing. She combed the room quickly to make sure she didn't miss anything and hauled her cookies out the door toward the Cutlass, tossing everything in the backseat. Once she was on the road, Cheyenne finally let a few tears slip down her cheeks, mourning for Charlotte. She didn't deserve this, none of them did. Charlotte mentioned a college party, so Cheyenne wondered if that's how the vampires were getting to their victims. Luring them away promising a good time and those who craved attention fell for it easily. Like a fly in a spider's web. She pulled over a few blocks away from the campus and parked on the side of the road, cutting the ignition and lights, leaning back. It made sense why that vampire lured Charlotte to the deserted motel because there were too many deaths on campus. They were changing strategy in order to continue draining or changing people. Charlotte would've been drained because the vampire who had her looked thirsty and Cheyenne wished she'd gotten to her a few seconds sooner. Maybe then she wouldn't be nothing more than another victim with a decapitated head.

"This job sucks sometimes." She muttered, wondering what Addison would think about her slicing off a 19 year old's head and shook her head, pressing her forehead to the steering wheel.

The sooner the investigation could happen, the closer Cheyenne came to destroying this nest of vampires once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing Addison did when she got up a few hours later was grab the newspaper outside the motel room door. In some of the towns, newspapers were left for tourists to grab so they could keep track of daily events happening around the world. It was just past 11 AM and Sam was still out cold, snoring away, so Addison didn't want to bother him. Instead, she grabbed the keys to his Impala and headed out to grab them a quick breakfast since there was a McDonald's just down the road. She looked back at him with a small smile and headed out, knowing he wouldn't mind her taking the car to get some food.

When Sam woke up to the smell of syrup, he smiled at the sight of Addison sitting at the nearby table eating a sausage and egg biscuit. "What time did you get up?" He asked, voice gruff with sleep while trying to wake up fully.

"About 40 minutes or so, McDonald's was packed so it took me a while to get our food. Hope you're hungry, I just got back 10 minutes ago." Addison said, waving a McDonald's bag and tried coercing him out of bed to eat.

Sam chuckled and slid out of bed, pulling on some pajama pants that hung low on his hips since he slept naked. "Thanks babe, I appreciate it." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and sat at the table, digging in the bag pulling his food out.

"No problem."

Addison could tell there was something different about Sam, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was a weird feeling and she'd had it since the night they met in a drunken stupor at the bar. She'd been mourning the loss of her sister and had kept slamming shots of Tequila, but her grief kept Addison somewhat sober. She lost count how many shots she'd taken, but Addison would never forget the moment she laid eyes on Sam. He sat on the other side of the bar with a beer in front of him, his eyes focused on it. There was something about him, an overwhelming sadness and Addison felt a strong pull because of it. She somehow slid from the stool she occupied and went toward Sam, but stopped second guessing herself. So imagine her surprise when she ran into him the next evening with the Changeling, both of them having the same goal. During taking the Changeling down, Addison noticed how much raw power Sam had and could feel it oozing from the pores of his body. He was ripped, there was no denying that, but it almost felt inhuman and Addison immediately dismissed that. She'd tested Sam in every way to make sure he wasn't a supernatural creature and he passed all tests with flying colors. It wasn't until 2 months after they became a team Addison admitted to seeing Sam in the bar and he confessed to noticing her as well.

"I think I found us a new case." Addison announced halfway through breakfast, sipping some orange juice and slapped the newspaper down in front of Sam. They were in Watertown, South Dakota, around 50 minutes away from Brookings. "Charlotte Michaelson, age 19, she was decapitated along with someone else last night on the outskirts of Brookings. College student, nobody knows what the hell happened or why she was even at the motel she was killed in."

Sam looked confused, reading the newspaper while listening. "What makes you think this is a case for us?" He asked, sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

"They're calling it an animal attack. She had bite marks on the side of her neck." Addison pointed out, leaning back against the chair and smirked when Sam read that part of the article. "It's 50 minutes away from here. If we leave now, maybe we can go investigate the crime scene and see if we can't find some clues."

"We could go straight to the morgue instead." Sam suggested, setting the newspaper down and took another bite out of his bacon egg biscuit.

"Since when don't you want to investigate a crime scene?" Addison retorted, folding her arms in front of her chest with an arched brow. "You're the one who drilled it into my head that crime scenes are vital to solving cases. Are you feeling alright?"

Sam stiffly nodded, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth and knew they didn't have much time to get to the crime scene. "The bodies are more than likely already gone. That's why I suggested going to the morgue first, but you're right. We need to investigate the crime scene, see if anything was left behind."

Smiling triumphantly, Addison finished her orange juice and stood up, walking over to straddle Sam's lap kissing him softly. "Shower with me." Her jade eyes glittered into his and Addison ran her fingernails gently down the side of his face, wearing a pair of Sam's boxers with his t-shirt. "I'll make it worth your while."

"We don't have time…" Sam mumbled against her mouth and gripped her hips, his eyes closing as soon as Addison began suckling on his neck. "Damn, that feels good…"

"I need you inside of me, Sam." Addison murmured in his ear, feeling his erection rise to press against her boxer covered sex and rolled her hips against him, burying her fingers in his dark brown hair.

Sam couldn't think straight, not understanding the intense hold this woman had over him and couldn't keep his hands off of her. "Shower. Now." He ordered in a growl, not giving Addison a chance to extract herself from his lap, simply standing with her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist.

Addison felt her backside plant on the bathroom sink and Sam's mouth devoured hers, clothes flying in all directions, mostly from her. He yanked her against him, lifting her from the sink again and carried her into the shower, starting the sprays. She squealed out against his lips when the water started cold and turned warm in a few seconds, cascading over both of them. Moans slipped from her parted lips as Sam pressed her against the shower wall, feeling his erection push past her soaked folds. It didn't take much for Sam to get her engine started and Addison knew they had to make this quick because they had a case to solve. So she held on for dear life and let Sam have his way with her, becoming lost in his kisses, touch and thrusts. No man had ever made Addison feel this way and it scared her because she didn't have a clue when their time together would end.

40 minutes later, Sam slid behind the wheel of the Impala while Addison tossed their things in the trunk and pulled out of the motel parking lot. He grabbed her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it and Addison's heart melted a little more, smiling back at him. Sam felt bad about having to rush their sexual bout in the shower, but he definitely wasn't complaining, always enjoying any intimate moments he experienced with Addison. What would happen if she ever decided to leave his side? What happened if she found out what he'd been doing with Ruby? Addison was a hunter just like him and eventually she'd wake up one night to find him missing. Questions would erupt and it would drive them apart to the point where Addison would leave him for good. Sam didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost Addison because she had helped him in so many ways, including keeping him grounded after Dean's death. He knew he provided the same comfort to her with her sister's death, so what happened if they had to go their separate ways one day?

They were already dressed in their FBI agent clothes when Sam pulled up an hour later to the abandoned motel that had at least a dozen cop cars and some news vans surrounding the building. He had on a simple black suit, white shirt and black tie while Addison went with a pinstriped black and white pant suit, their badges hooked to their belts. Both also had their holsters strapped on just in case they had unwelcome guests, but that normally didn't happen at a crime scene. Stepping out of the Impala with Addison, they headed toward one of the police officers while looking around the premises, their guards up.

The officer, Charles, raised a brow at the two finely dressed individuals headed his way and folded his arms in front of his chest. "This crime scene is closed off to civilians."

"Good thing we're not civilians then." Addison stated, flashing her badge in the officer's face. "Marcy Chandler, FBI. This is my partner, Tim White." Sam flashed his badge as well with a stoic face. "Mind if we ask you a few questions about what happened here?"

The officer knew better than to deny FBI anything and nodded. "Sure. Two victims, one male and one female. They've been identified as Steven Brandy and Charlotte Michaelson. Steven's been missing for a week and Charlotte went missing early this morning. Both were found here dead."

"Cause of death?" Sam asked, taking over the questioning.

"Decapitation, sickest thing I've ever seen and I've been a cop for 20 years." The officer shook his head sadly, frowning. "Sad, these are just kids and it seems like they're dropping like flies around here."

"What do you mean?" Addison asked, slowly walking with the officer toward the motel room where the two victims were found.

"In the last month and a half, there's been 7 deaths including these two on or around the college campus." Charles assumed they were familiar with South Dakota State University since it was a well-known college. "We have no idea what's causing it and parents are starting to pull their kids out of school. Not that I blame them. My daughter goes there too."

"What's her name?"

"Martha." Charles smiled at the thought of his little girl. "She's only 18, graduated earlier this year. I'm thinking about transferring her to another school because I don't want this happening to her."

Addison could understand that, her heart going out to the officer because he looked genuinely worried. "Mind if we take a look around the room? It won't take long. I'm assuming the bodies have already been taken to the morgue."

Charles nodded, gesturing to the room with the yellow tape stopping people from entry. "Knock yourselves out and if you need to examine the bodies, I'll call my Chief and have him give you clearance at the morgue."

"That would be great, thank you."

Addison shared a look with Sam, both of them stepping under the yellow tape and were careful not to touch anything. Sam pulled out latex gloves from his back pocket and handed a set over to Addison, both of them snapping them on. They looked around and surveyed the blood on the floor, not seeing anything unusual about it. Examining the bodies would determine if they were vampires or not, though Addison did notice the blood splattered on the walls. Decapitation was one of the only ways to kill a vampire, so were they dealing with another hunter in the area? Were they trudging on a hunter's case without realizing it? After a little more investigating, Sam and Addison left the motel room just as Officer Charles walked up to them, holding a plastic bag with a syringe in it.

A syringe with a small amount of blood left in it.

"This was also found at the crime scene. It was injected into the male. I don't know if that'll help you or not, but we sent a small sample of what's inside the syringe to our forensics team."

Addison and Sam both knew what that syringe was filled with, confirming her suspicions about another hunter being in the area. "Thank you, Officer Charles. Here's our number, if you hear anything else or find anything, please call us." She handed over a card with their cell phone numbers on it, having them made up shortly after deciding to team up together for the time being. "You've been a great help to us. Come on, White, time to check in."

Once they were back in the Impala, Sam was the first to speak as he drove away from the crime scene. "That was dead man's blood."

"I know." Addison murmured quietly, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. "There's another hunter in the area."

"You picked up on that too, eh?" Sam glanced over at her while driving to the hospital. "We're not backing down from this, so get it out of your head."

Addison chuckled ruefully, rolling her eyes. "Stop reading my mind, idiot, and drive."

They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later and, sure enough, Officer Charles came through with contacting his Chief of Police. They thanked the staff and walked into the room, finding the container the bodies were in. Addison pulled out the tray and saw the decapitated head while Sam checked the male. They believed the vampire was the male because of the dead man's blood being injected. Sam pulled on fresh latex gloves and parted the male's lips, lifting it to where he could clearly see the indentations in the gums, shaking his head.

"Vampire, it was dead man's blood." Sam confirmed quietly, looking over at Addison and watched her examine the female body. "What did you find?"

"Bite marks on the side of her neck." Addison pointed, moving over so Sam could get a better look at them and then lifted the female's lips. "He must've bit her and that's what caused the fangs to form. Though they're not fully developed, so I don't think she had a chance to feed. A hunter must've walked in on them. How else do you explain the dead man's blood and both of their heads being decapitated?"

"I agree with you. And something tells me she wasn't willing because there's bruises and lacerations on her arms and legs." Sam had noticed them while Addison finished her examination of the female's head. "She was only 19…"

"The male was only 20 and he's been missing for a week. So he was changed too. He's not behind all of these attacks and killings." Addison frowned, pushing the body back inside the freezer and closed the door while Sam did the same with the male, both of them taking their gloves off tossing them away.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked once they were back inside the Impala, squeezing the steering wheel tightly in his hands. "If another hunter is already on this case…"

"Obviously they're not getting the job done, Sam, or else the killings and attacks would've stopped. We do what you said. We're not backing down from this. I say we go to the campus, ask around to see if anyone has noticed anything suspicious and then find this hunter." Addison stated, looking out the window deep in thought while Sam pulled away from the hospital, feeling him clasp her hand. "Sam, when I woke up last night in a cold sweat, I had a strange feeling in my gut that something was happening." She looked back at him worriedly. "I don't think it was a coincidence and I think this hunter might be linked to it."

Sam didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't disagree with Addison either, learning long ago there were no such things as coincidences. "Then finding the hunter is our first priority."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few hours of sleep in the Cutlass, Cheyenne hopped back on the road and managed to find a deserted alleyway to change into better looking clothes. She had to investigate the college and find out what the hell was going on. Stealing an internet connection from someone nearby, Cheyenne ended up coming across something truly disturbing. In the towns nearby Brookings, there were 10 other attacks in the surrounding areas, all of them claiming to be animal attacks. How could people cover up that many deaths and not bat an eyelash of a possibility that something MORE was wrong? There was absolutely no doubt in her mind Uncle Mitch was right about the deaths linked to a nest of vampires.

A nest she planned on taking down.

She had to do it for not only herself, Uncle Mitch and Charlotte, but all the other victims that lost their short lives at the hands of bloodsucking demons. But before she went after the nest, Cheyenne had to figure out what exactly she was walking into and slipped in the backseat of her Cutlass Sierra. She would have to trade the vehicle in soon for an upgrade, hoping she could find something around Brookings before moving on from the area. Her pant suit was simply black with a matching blouse and cardigan. It was Indian summer, so she wouldn't be wearing it. Brushing her hair back in a neat tight bun, Cheyenne applied black liner and gloss to make her look a little professional, swapping her sneakers out for black pumps. Cheyenne stepped out of the vehicle a few minutes later and slipped behind the wheel again, driving off.

The college was open, but Cheyenne had decided to wait until lunch time rolled around, which was usually around noon. It made sense in her mind, even though she knew classes went through noon at colleges all the time. Cheyenne often wondered what it'd be like to go to college and immediately nixed the idea, knowing she wouldn't last long. Her hunter instincts would kick into overdrive and she'd end up failing all of her classes while trying to save people from supernatural creatures. College was expensive and being a hunter required a lot of fraud, deceit and lying, it was definitely not for someone of her caliber. If Cheyenne ever did go to college, she probably would've gone for a degree in business management or something completely unrelated to hunting. Wishful thinking, Cheyenne thought, rolling her eyes and turned up the radio when Queensryche blared through the speakers.

At the last minute, Cheyenne decided to make a detour to the college and looked up the address for Charlotte. She wanted to ask her parents a few questions about their daughter to see what her lifestyle was like and if she went to many college parties. Because it seemed like that's where the vampires were going to capture their victims. If she could find out where the college parties were located, the hot spots in other words, Cheyenne could possibly catch one of them and find out where the nest was located. Of course the parents wouldn't know she was their daughter's killer, that wouldn't bode well for her investigation. Pulling up outside of the two story house, Cheyenne frowned and could tell Charlotte was raise the right way – the way kids were supposed to be instead of out hunting supernatural creatures that could kill in the blink of an eye. She slammed the car in park, grabbed her badge and stepped out of the vehicle, already having her holster strapped tightly around her waist with her Beretta 92 in it, walking up the sidewalk toward the house.

A stoic man with greying brown hair and watery blue eyes answered the door a few seconds after Cheyenne rang the doorbell, her heart instantly going out to him. "Mr. Michaelson, my name is Tabatha Crane, FBI." She flashed the badge at him, a solemn expression on her face. "I know this is a difficult time for you and your family, but I just have a couple questions for you."

Curtis nodded silently and stepped aside, letting the FBI agent into his home, leading her to the living room. "Curtis, do you want – Oh hello." A woman greeted that looked to be half of Curtis's age.

"Francine, this is Tabatha Crane from the FBI. She wants to question me about Charlotte, what do you want?" Curtis asked in a clipped tone, his voice low and sinister with narrowed eyes.

Francine swallowed hard, lowering her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Curt. I just came to ask if you want something to eat. You need something in your system, sweetheart."

"I'll eat when I'm damn good and ready. Now get the hell out of here." Curtis ordered, watching her scamper back to the kitchen and turned his cold brown eyes on the FBI agent. "Agent Crane, please have a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

Cheyenne couldn't believe the way this man talked to his wife and was tempted to castrate him on principal, shaking her head. "No thank you, Mr. Michaelson."

"Call me Curt, please." He sat down after her, a tumbler of bourbon on the table, though he didn't touch it.

"Alright Curt," This man really rubbed Cheyenne the wrong way and she felt very uncomfortable, shifting a little in the chair she sat in. "About your daughter…"

"Before we get to that, why is the FBI questioning a girl's death?" Curtis asked, leaning back against the couch with his arms folded in front of his chest.

It was a fair question and Cheyenne already had the answer, always prepared for these investigations. "There have been several deaths at the college campus over the past 2 months along with other nearby towns. We suspect it's more than one killer on the loose and any help from the victim's loved ones, such as yourself, will be useful."

"Charlotte was found in a motel 20 minutes away from the college." Curtis's voice cracked as soon as her name came out of his mouth and cleared his throat gruffly. "You think one of the killers did this? Because she was found with someone else."

"I'm aware of how your daughter died along with the man she was with. That's not what I want to talk to you about. I want to know what Charlotte's lifestyle was like before she attended college. Was she sociable?" Cheyenne had to tread carefully with her questions because of how unstable Curtis's emotions were. "And we believe her murder is tied to the others, yes." That was a lie since Cheyenne had been the one to kill the poor girl.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Curtis picked the tumbler of bourbon up and drained it in one long swallow, a single tear sliding down his face. "She was popular in high school, captain of the cheerleading squad and had a lot of friends. They all attended college together and I've known the girls since they were little." Curtis said quietly, setting the tumbler down on the coffee table and refilled it. "Even after my late wife, Anne, died Charlotte never once had a frown on her face and was always happy. She was only 5 when Anne passed away. Cancer."

This family had really been put through hell on earth, Cheyenne thought sadly, not blaming the man for having a drink or two since he'd just lost his only daughter. "What were the girls' names, Curt?" She pressed gently, already having a pad of paper and pen out ready to jot them down.

A flash of pain crossed Curtis's face and Cheyenne knew instantly some of the girls were part of the murdering scandal too. "Mona Sampson. S-She died this past Friday. Said she was mutilated by an animal, but nobody is buying the story. Priya Winds was another one. She died a few weeks back the same way. Their heads weren't…" Curtis made a choking noise in his throat and lowered his head, letting silent tears fall. "Those poor girls…"

Cheyenne recognized the names instantly and she hoped those weren't the only friends Charlotte had. "Are any of her friends at the college still or were those the only ones?" She continued, pushing aside her emotions and squared her shoulders, needing to get through this one way or another.

"There's two other girls Charlotte grew up with that went to college with her after they graduated high school. Sarah Brown and Tammy Davis." Curtis replied, giving the agent all the information he had and hoped it helped capture his daughter's murderer. "They know Charlotte better than me."

Nodding, Cheyenne agreed and jotted down those names on her pad of paper. "Curt, I just have one final question and then I'll be on my way. Did your daughter have any enemies that you know of?" He wouldn't know where the college parties were, not unless he attended them, which was highly unlikely, so the girls were Cheyenne's best bet.

Curtis shook his head, wiping his tears away somewhat angrily. "Not that I know of, but if she did, her friends will know. I wish I could tell you more, Agent Crane."

Even though she didn't agree with the way he treated his wife, Cheyenne had a soft spot for the man nonetheless because of his loss. "It's alright, Curt. You helped me out a lot and I thank you. The FBI does as well. Try to get some rest and eat something."

Cheyenne left the Michaelson household and slid behind the wheel of her car, leaning back against the seat shutting her eyes. With no one there to see, she let a few tears slide down her cheeks mourning Charlotte's death. She hated when she had to take a human life, but there was no saving Charlotte and she would've turned into a bloodsucking demon. Wiping her tears away, Cheyenne put the car in drive and took off down the road heading to the college. She had to find Sarah and Tammy, having a feeling they were next on the list since two other girls associated with Charlotte had died. It all tied together in a sick and twisted web unless Charlotte and her friends were chosen by the vampires on a whim. That was a possibility.

15 minutes later, Cheyenne parked in the college's lot and stepped out, making sure to have her badge on hand. Her black pumps clicked against the asphalt of the parking lot with each step she took, heading straight inside toward the Dean's office. Maybe she could have Tammy and Sarah paged to make it easier so she didn't have to track them down on the campus. It was huge and would take her all day to find two girls, not knowing what they looked like. Cheyenne arrived at the Dean's office, her feet killing her since she wasn't used to wearing anything with a heel and stood in front of the desk. An elderly woman looked up with a small smile, her silver hair pulled back in a neat bun. Cheyenne glanced down quickly to see the name 'Stephanie Mayfield' on a name plate in front of the desk.

"May I help you with something, ma'am?" Stephanie asked cordially, dabbing her mouth since she was in the middle of eating a salad with cut up vegetables.

"Tabatha Crane, FBI." Cheyenne flashed her badge and watched the elderly woman's eyes widen. "I'm here to investigate the deaths of several college students that have happened on campus recently. I was hoping you could page two students here because they knew a few of the victims."

Stephanie swallowed hard and cleared her throat, setting her fork down in the bowl. "Just one moment, Agent Crane." She turned and picked the phone up, speaking quietly on it, hanging up a moment later. "Dean Bolander will be with you shortly. Please have a seat, ma'am."

Cheyenne nodded, thanking her and sat down in a nearby chair, waiting. She didn't have to do it long as a man stepped out of the back office, dressed in a fine dark blue suit. "You must be Dean Bolander?" She questioned, standing and flashed her badge. "Tabatha Crane, FBI."

"Pleasure to meet you, Agent Crane and please call me Brian." They shook hands with small smiles, both eyes guarded by the other.

"I understand you want to speak with two of my students. What are their names?" Brian inquired, leading Cheyenne into his office and waited for her to sit down before he did.

"Sarah Brown and Tammy Davis. They were friends of Charlotte Michaelson." Cheyenne replied, crossing one leg over the other with her pad of paper and pen in hand. "She was found dead this morning in a motel on the outskirts of Brookings."

Brian frowned, having heard another student of his was dead, but he had no idea who it was yet since the press hadn't released information. "My god, what is happening around my campus?" He whispered more to himself than the FBI agent, shaking his head. "I will page them right away."

"Thank you, Brian."

It took an hour, but both Sarah and Tammy came to the Dean's office with tear streaked faces and red swollen eyes. They sat next to each other in Dean Bolander's office with clasped hands, their bodies shaking from head to toe. Cheyenne could tell they were terrified and squatted down to be eyelevel with them, placing a hand on Sarah's knee with a soft smile. Sarah had bright blue eyes and brown hair while Tammy had brown eyes and red hair, dyed obviously.

"Everything is going to be fine. You two aren't in trouble, I just have a few questions for you regarding your friend, Charlotte Michaelson." Cheyenne frowned when they immediately closed their eyes, crying silently while clinging to each other.

"W-We can't believe she's g-gone…" Tammy stammered out through sobs, the girls resting their heads together.

"W-We grew up together and were supposed to finish college together. I can't believe this is happening…" Sarah choked out, trembling from head to toe. "D-Do you know who killed her…and our other friends?"

"Not yet, but we're getting there and any information you have will be helpful." Cheyenne stated, keeping herself squatted in front of them so she didn't intimidate them as much. "Do you know the man Charlotte was with last night? Were you with her?"

Tammy sniffled, knowing she couldn't lie to an FBI agent. "We all went to a college party someone threw at their apartment just off of campus. There's a lot of parties they host there and we decided to check it out since we're freshmen. Charlotte met a guy and started dancing with him, but we never found out what his name was. She ended up leaving with him and promised to meet us back at the dorms after she was finished with him. And she never showed up…"

"Did he go to college with you?"

"We don't know, honestly." Sarah murmured, keeping her eyes locked with the FBI agent because looking down would've made them look guilty. "We just know she left with him, texted us she was fine around 1 AM and that was it. We woke up this morning and…found out she was dead…" She started crying again, burying her face in her hands. "Just like Alice, Mona, Derrick and Priya…"

"Do you have the address to that apartment building?" Cheyenne asked, glad she decided to come question the girls because they had been at the same college party Charlotte was at.

The girls gave her the address instantly and begged Cheyenne to find the murderer, wanting justice for their friends' deaths. Cheyenne promised to do the best she could, shook the Dean's hand and walked out of the building with slightly narrowed eyes. She was sticking close by in case those bloodsuckers decided to come for Sarah and Tammy, gritting her teeth at the thought. Since it was still daylight out, however, Cheyenne pulled away from campus and headed toward the apartment building where the party had been. She was getting close, just a little longer and the vampire nest would fall right into her lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Another FBI agent?"

"Yes, her name was Tabatha Crane." Brian Bolander informed the two FBI agents standing in front of his desk, arms folded in front of his chest. "She spoke to two of my students and asked them about their friends' recent deaths."

"Charlotte Michaelson, Mona Sampson and Derrick Watson?" Addison announced, memorizing the names from the articles she read about their deaths and watched the Dean of South Dakota State University lower his head. "What are the students names Agent Crane spoke to?"

"Tammy Davis and Sarah Brown." Brian scrubbed a hand down his face and stood up from the desk, looking drained. "Those poor girls have been through enough. Please don't ask me to page them again."

Addison and Sam shared a look with each other, knowing they had to question the girls no matter how distraught they were. "Were you here when Agent Crane questioned them?" Sam asked, deciding if Dean Bolander overheard everything, maybe they wouldn't have to track down the girls.

"Yes." Brian heaved a sigh, sipping some water. "Agent Crane asked them about the man Charlotte was with last night. Apparently there was a college party just off campus since they are forbidden on the grounds. She also asked the girls if they were with her and they weren't." He planned on talking to his fellow colleagues about instituting a campus curfew until the murderer was found.

So whatever was attacking all these young college students found their prey at off-campus parties, Sam surmised in thought, deciding to let Addison continue with the questioning. He already knew what their next plan of action had to be since they knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what type of killer they were dealing with. The bodies of Charlotte and Steven had confirmed there had to be vampires in the area. It wasn't just one either, Sam feared they were dealing with a nest and, if that was the case, they had to start looking for abandoned houses on the outskirts of Brookings and neighboring towns.

"Did the girls give Agent Crane the address where the party happened?" Addison asked, already knowing they had to go and question the owner of the house, apartment or whatever type of living quarters they lived in.

Brian nodded, handing over a piece of paper he jotted the address down on as soon as it came out of Tammy's mouth. "I really hope you find the murderer. None of these kids deserved to die." He sounded solemn and heartbroken for all the families that lost children just under his radar.

"Don't worry, Dean Bolander, we're narrowing down the possibilities and I will do everything in my power to make sure no other students end up murdered." Addison promised, standing and shook the Dean's hand along with Sam, both of them heading out with the information they needed to continue with the investigation.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked once they were back in the Impala, seeing the guilt cross Addison's face and knew she was hiding something from him. "What is it, Addy?"

"W-When I left home 4 months ago after Chey's death, I received a message from our – my – Uncle Mitch…" Addison swallowed hard, hating that she had to correct herself because Cheyenne was no longer alive. "It was something about a nest, but I was so overcome with grief and hurt I ignored it. I jotted something down about it though so I wouldn't forget and I left the piece of paper behind." She scrubbed a hand down her face. "I was on my way here and ran into you with that Changeling, so it slipped my mind." How could Addison have forgotten about this?

"Where's your Uncle now?" Sam was almost afraid to ask and watched Addison's head lower, seeing the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. "He's dead, isn't he?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself tightly and tried pushing the grief away because they had to focus on this vampire problem. "I can check my voicemail at home through my laptop wherever I am and...there was a message two months ago. He gave me the location, which was here…Brookings…and told me there were problems. He was bitten…" Addison could feel the tension thicken in the Impala and knew Sam had to be angry with her for keeping this information from him. "I didn't…I thought it was just one and when he first told me about it back in July…"

"You were stricken with grief and heartbreak." Sam's voice was low and gruff, understanding exactly why Addison had let this slip her mind because he didn't want to hunt after Dean's death either. "Sometimes you just can't do it all and you have to take a step back." He reached over and wrapped his arm around Addison's waist, pulling her against him as she burrowed into his side, running his fingers through her fiery red hair. "Let it out baby, I'm right here…"

After losing Cheyenne, Addison had reached out to her Uncle Mitch to tell him what happened, only he couldn't be there for Cheyenne's hunter funeral. He was in one of the Dakota's hunting and now she knew what for. Why hadn't she come here sooner? Why had she let this vampire elude her? Uncle Mitch was dead the minute she heard that message about being bitten by a vampire. There was no cure for a vampire bite, at least not that Addison knew of, and even then she wouldn't have gotten to him in time. Why hadn't she gone after the vampire who killed her Uncle? Did Cheyenne's death really affect her to the point where she didn't notice anything else going on around her? So much guilt flowed through her body and Addison suddenly just wanted to forget about everything, knowing there was only one way to do it. She looked up at Sam the same time he looked down at her and went in for the kill, leaning up to press her mouth to his.

Sam tightened his arm around her instinctively and returned the kiss, his free hand cupping her face drawing her closer. No matter where they were, what they were doing or hunting, Sam couldn't push Addison away even if his life depended on it. Her lips and taste were addicting along with the rest of her and he could already feel his body stirring to life. Addison brushed her tongue against his, both of them groaning and swung her leg over his lap to straddle him, the kiss never breaking. They were in the far back of the college parking lot, which was huge, so Sam knew they wouldn't be caught. And the thought of screwing this fiery redhead in the Impala was too delicious to pass up, his hands sliding down her back to squeeze her dress pant covered backside. Addison moaned in his mouth, a rush of heat flooding her body and pressed closer to him, delving her fingers in his soft brown hair.

"Scoot this seat back." Addison ordered in a mumble against his mouth, feeling Sam do it moments later and leaned back, removing her cardigan beginning to unbutton her dress shirt.

Sam helped her along by ripping it open, ignoring the buttons that flew in all directions and helped Addison shuffle out of it, dropping it into the passenger seat along with her cardigan. His face buried in her bra covered breasts, stroking the soft skin of her back with his fingers until they came to the clasp, unsnapping it with a flick of his wrist. Sam licked his lips hungrily at the sight of her hardened nipples and cupped them with his large hands, capturing one in his mouth suckling. Moans spilled out of Addison's mouth, her head lulling back and began undoing the buttons on his dress shirt so she could feel his skin as well. After teasing her other breast for a few minutes, Sam finally leaned back and removed his dress shirt, his tie already undone. Addison slid her tongue down his well chiseled chest, flicking his pectorals and reached her hand down between them, unfastening the belt he wore before popping the button on his pants.

"Get those pants and panties off now." Sam ordered in a growl, hazel eyes dark and cloudy, lifting Addison off his lap so she could lay in the passenger seat to remove them.

Once Addison had her pants and panties off, Sam pulled her back up to straddle his lap, loving how she was completely naked. He pushed his pants and boxer/briefs down to his ankles since he couldn't fully remove them. Addison's mouth watered at the sight of his fully hardened cock and couldn't handle anymore foreplay, needing him inside of her now. They didn't have to say a word to each other, their heavy breathing, moans and groans filling the Impala speaking volumes. Lacing their fingers together, Addison lifted her backside enough to feel the tip of Sam's cock brush against her soaking sex and let his cock fill her completely, piercing every part of her. Sam made sure to slide in at an angle so he didn't hurt her, immediately gripping her hips and groaned at her rolling hips against his cock. She didn't bother waiting to fully adjust to him, their tongues dancing together as her hips ground against him, holding onto his broad shoulders.

"Sam…" Addison whimpered when he began teasing her nipples and breasts with his hot mouth again, his hips thrusting up to meet hers. "Oh you feel so good inside of me…"

"So do you, Addy…" Sam growled against her breasts while sliding his hands down her bare back to squeeze her backside, their thrusts becoming faster. "Oh yeah…so tight…"

"Only for you." Addison proclaimed, pulling his face up and captured his mouth with hers, feeling him sit up a little as she began bouncing on and off his cock.

Sam made sure Addison didn't smack her head against the ceiling of the Impala, not wanting her to hurt herself and made their pelvises crash against each other. Having sex in the Impala probably wasn't the best idea in the world because there wasn't that much room and Sam couldn't do what he really wanted to her. Sam wouldn't complain because every time he had the opportunity to sink his cock inside of her tight wet pussy was mind-blowing. This time was no exception. He made sure to hold onto her hips tightly so her body didn't pop off of him when he thrust inside of her, making the impact more intense and pleasurable. Addison was breathless at his sharp penetrating thrusts and rested her forehead against his crying out, her hands lacing with his on her hips.

"Oh Sam, I can't…hold back any longer…"

Addison locked fern green on cloudy hazel and whipped her head back, her entire body shuttering as her orgasm ripped throughout her body. Growling, Sam managed to ride out her first release and took one of his hands from her hips, still holding her still with his thrusts and thumbed her swollen bud, wanting her to cum for him again. He craved it. It didn't take long for Addison to fall over the edge and Sam quickly joined her, feeling his hot seed fill her to the brink, both of them screaming out each other's names. The windows were slightly steamed in the Impala from their heavy breathing and sexual activity, but neither cared. Collapsing on top of Sam in a sweaty heap, Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of Addison's head, both of them coming down from the intense sexual high.

"You always know what I need." Addison murmured after a few minutes of silence, sitting up a little and hissed out as Sam's limp cock slid out of her. "What would I do without you, Sam Winchester?"

Sam chuckled, seeing the sadness had dissipated from those gorgeous jade eyes and kissed Addison softly, rubbing his nose against hers. "I hope you never have to find out." He hadn't exactly confessed how he felt for her, but with as much sex as they had over the past 4 months, Sam hoped Addison had an idea. "Feeling better?"

"How could I not after that?" She retorted with a smirk, kissing him deeply and knew they had to get back to the investigation. "We should go check out where the college party was last night. There has to be some kind of clue there."

"I was also thinking we question the owner of the place too." Sam added, glad they were both on the same mind track with this and Addison shifted to the passenger seat, both of them dressing quickly. "That's one thing the girls didn't know. So hopefully the owner is home."

15 minutes later, they pulled up to a two story house that was completely littered with garbage, both Sam and Addison shaking their heads. College parties were always messy and never ended well it seemed. Stepping out, Addison straightened the collar of her cardigan and made sure to fix her haphazard hair so it didn't look like she'd just been thoroughly screwed in a car. Sam fixed his tie as well just to be on the safe side, knocking on the door once they arrived on the front porch. A few seconds later, a woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door, confusion instantly crossing her face.

"May I help you?" She asked in a clipped tone, folding her arms in front of her chest with an arched pale blonde brow.

Both Sam and Addison shared a look, whipping their FBI badges out. "I'm Agent Chandler and this is Agent White. We have a few questions for the owner of this residence, is that you?" Addison inquired, not appreciating the tone of this woman's voice.

The woman heaved a sigh and looked like she was ready to fall over. "Look, I've already went through all of this with another FBI agent. Do I really have to do it again?"

"What was the agent's name?" Sam demanded, his voice low and tight, not in the mood for any shenanigans. "And what's your name?"

"Sandra Miller. I live here with my brother, Edgar. He's not here right now though. Her name was Agent Crane and she drilled me for an hour about everything that went on here last night. I swear to god, I didn't have a clue what happened to Charlotte Michaelson. My brother is completely distraught over his girlfriend Mona's death too and I won't let you guys hurt him further. He's already been cleared by the police."

She didn't mean to be short with the FBI agents, but having 3 of them show up on her doorstep was a little overwhelming. Also, she had lost her boyfriend Derrick and tried to keep herself busy so she didn't fall apart from his death. All she wanted to do was move on with her life and try to help Edgar through this as much as she could, both of them leaning against each other for support since they were siblings.

"We just have one question for you and then we'll leave you alone."

"What?" Sandra sounded resigned, but knew she couldn't deny the FBI agents anything.

"Did you notice anything…unusual last night at the party you or your brother threw?" Addison asked, not believing they hadn't beat the other hunter here for questioning. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No." Sandra shook her head, frowning. "There were a lot of people here and it wasn't just for college people. It was basically an open house – one we will NOT be doing again, I assure you. I told Agent Crane that I did see Charlotte Michaelson leave with a man I didn't recognize, but that's all I know. It was a crazy party, I couldn't keep an eye on just one person. My brother didn't see her either."

"Thank you for your time and…sorry for your losses." Sam cracked a sympathetic smile and whipped out a card, handing over to Sandra. "If you remember anything or you have any more questions, don't hesitate to call us. We're partners, so either one of us will be able to help you with anything."

Sandra nodded, taking it and wiped a few stray tears away from her face she didn't realize had fallen. "Thank you." She shut the door and went back to cleaning, leaving the FBI agents on the porch.

"We have to find that hunter." Were the first words out of Sam's mouth and Addison nodded in full agreement. "And I have no idea where to start."

"Neither do I, but hopefully we'll run into her sooner or later. Then we can figure out just what the hell she knows and what's going on here."


End file.
